1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric toy guns and more particularly, to such an electric toy gun, which is equipped with a backlash vibration mechanism, which causes the electric toy gun to produce a backlash vibration when firing a bullet and is so arranged to assure operation stability of the electric toy gun, and an attached cartridge carrier, which simulates the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun when the user triggers the electric toy gun.
2. Description of Related Arts
To simulation of a real automatic gun, an electric toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) may be provided with a backlash vibration mechanism. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electric toy gun, which comprises a backlash vibration mechanism a′, a piston-cylinder mechanism b′, a gun shell c′, a transmission mechanism d′, a trigger e′ and a bullet pusher f′. As illustrated, the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ comprises a piston 10 and a piston spring 101. The backlash vibration mechanism a′ comprises a weight 30 and a reaction spring 40. The backlash vibration mechanism a′ is arranged at the rear side in axial alignment with the piston 10 of the piston-cylinder mechanism b′. When pressed the trigger e′, the transmission mechanism d′ is forced to move the piston-cylinder mechanism b′, causing the bullet pusher f′ to push the bullet into the firing position for striking by (the firing pin of) the piston 10. During movement of the transmission mechanism d′, the piston 10 is moved backwards, forcing the weight 30 against the reaction spring 40. When over the compression limit of the reaction spring 40, the reaction spring 40 forces the weight 30 forwards, and the piston 10 is moved forwards in a rush to shoot the bullet. During forward movement of the weight 30, a reactive force is produced, causing a backlash vibration. This backlash vibration is produced each time the trigger e′ is pressed. Similar backlash vibration designs are seen in Taiwan Patent Nos. M374045; I 304469; I 1317805.
However, different electric toy guns have different space designs. To an electric toy gun that has no extra space in the rear side of the gun shell c′ for accommodating the backlash vibration mechanism a′, the gun structure must be re-designed so that a backlash vibration can be produced each time the trigger is pressed. Taiwan Patent NO. I 304469 teaches the installation of a backlash vibration mechanism a′ in the space above the piston-cylinder mechanism b′ (see FIG. 2). However, the arrangement of the backlash vibration mechanism may lift the center of gravity of the electric toy gun, causing operation instability.
In a conventional big scale electric toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun), the component parts are accommodated inside the gun body. The feeding of the toy bullets (air-soft bullets) is unlike the feeding of a belt of cartridges of a real gun, i.e., a conventional electric toy gun cannot simulate the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun. Thus, conventional electric toy guns cannot enhance the player's game interest.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric toy gun, which can simulate the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun during firing.